


Daddy's Little Girl

by NATFreak



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: The sequel to On a Run where Rick struggles to separate the memory of his baby girl with the strong young woman Judith is becoming as they go on a run together. R&R!





	Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

 

**A/N: This one-shot is in honor of TWD’s 100 th episode and is the sequel to _On a Run_ where Rick will struggle to separate the memory of his baby girl with the strong young woman Judith is becoming as they go on a run together. So without further ado, here goes!**

“I don't know about this,” murmured Rick as he paced back in front of his brother. “What if something goes wrong when she’s out there? What if she gets hurt or a walker bites her?”

 

Daryl Dixon sighed, dropped the rag he had been using to wipe his bike with, and stood up. The archer then faced his best friend and placed his hand on the worried father’s shoulder. “She'll be fine, Rick. She's smart and gotten really good with that spear of hers. Not to mention she's a Grimes, so calm your ass down, alright?”

 

“Daryl’s right,” agreed a familiar voice causing the two men to turn and see Carol striding over to them. “Besides, we're not going to be around forever. She needs to learn how to defend herself and know we recognize her as an important part of this community. Or would you rather she resented you for treating her like a little kid who can’t help her family her entire life?”

 

“I just want her to be safe,” the former sheriff replied unnecessarily.

 

“Then take Judith on a run yerself,” suggested Daryl. “Then ya can see what she can do with yer own eyes and I can get back to cleanin’ my bike.”

 

“Maybe I will,” replied Rick, thoughtfully. _Then I can make sure she stays safe. Nothing's going to harm my little girl while I’m around._

 

~ Daddy’s Little Girl ~

 

“That's it,” coached Michonne as she stood in their front yard with her preteen daughter. “Bring the spear up high to your right then quickly slash down to your left.”

 

“How is this useful for fighting walkers?” inquired Judith as she did as her mother instructed. “I thought the easiest way to kill them was to pierce their skulls.”

 

“This move isn't for killing the dead,” the samurai explained. “It's for defending yourself against the living.”

 

“Oh,” murmured Judith, going through the motion again. “That makes more sense.”

 

Michonne smiled sadly as Rick walked towards them. “Here comes your dad.”

 

 _There goes weapons training,_ mused Judith as she sheathed her shaft and turned to face her father. “Hey, Dad. What's up?”

 

“I was thinking of going out on a run,” he informed her. “You want to come with me?”

 

“Really?” breathed Judith with wide blue eyes, grinning as her dad nodded. “Yeah. Let's go!”

 

 

~ Daddy’s Little Girl ~

 

“So what made you decide to take me with you on a run?” inquired Judith as the preteen girl walked through the woods a ways away from the Alexandria safe zone beside her father. She had pulled her long brown hair back into a tight ponytail and had her spear secured against her back. “Don't get me wrong, I love that we're doing this. It's just, why now?”

 

“Because I want to see with my own two eyes if you are truly ready,” Rick replied, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. _She's so little. Am I doing the right thing letting her come out here where she could be attacked by not only the dead but the living as well?_

 

“You're staring at me,” noted Judith without looking at him.

 

“Am I?” replied Rick.

 

Judith nodded. “You always do. Like you're expecting something bad to happen.”

 

“That's the best way to survive in this world,” he told her. “If you think the worst is always going to happen then you will be ready when it does.”

 

“I know,” Judith assured him. “Uncle Daryl said the same thing when we came out here the first time just not as nicely.”

 

Rick smiled slightly before stopping suddenly. “Judith, wait.”

 

Judith complied and reached for her weapon. “Walker?”

 

Rick inclined his head once and raised his gun as five walkers emerged from the brush and staggered towards them. “I'll handle them. You wait here.”

 

“‘Wait here’?” repeated Judith in exasperation. “Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can protect myself! Let me help.”

 

Rick stared at his daughter but instead of the young woman his little girl was becoming, the former sheriff deputy saw the baby Maggie had handed to him in the prison right before he had found out Lori was dead.

 

“Dad, look out!”

 

~ Daddy’s Little Girl ~

 

Judith sprang into action and placed herself between her father and another group of walkers that had appeared and merged with the first. Her spear slashed through several of the reanimated corpses’ skulls sending blood and gore in all directions.

 

The preteen girl grinned as she jumped back then prepared to move forward to strike again but Rick suddenly pushed her roughly out of the way. Judith, caught by surprise, struggled to maintain her balance and tripped over a branch into the outstretched hands of part of the herd.

 

“Shit,” she muttered as she endeavored to remember her training. Judith covered her head with her hands then tucked and rolled out of the way before rising to her feet and recovering her weapon. The young warrior in training smirked. “Now it's my turn.”

 

Judith spun her shaft in a wide arc above her head and lunged forward again and again. Each time her blade pierced through an undead’s head and the walker fell to the ground to be trampled by another reanimated corpse. Together she and her father took down the horde and ended up facing each other bloody and sweating but otherwise unharmed when it was all over.

 

“See, I can take care of myself,” she said, straightening back up.

 

“No, you can't,” snapped Rick. “If I hadn't been here those walkers would have torn you apart.”

 

“You're insane!” exclaimed Judith, sheathing her staff. “I was doing just fine until you shoved me aside! How many times do I have to keep telling you? I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad. I can take care of myself! Why is it everyone can see that except you?!”

 

Rick ’s blue eyes hardened but Judith refused to flinch. “You're never going on a run again, do you understand? It is too dangerous out here and you're obviously not ready. Now let's get this over with and go home.”

 

“No,” she said as she turned and started to walk back towards Alexandria. “I'm going home now since you clearly don’t trust me.”

 

~ Daddy’s Little Girl ~

 

Daryl cocked a dark eyebrow as Judith stormed through the gate, looking furious. “I take it the father/daughter trip didn't go so well, huh?”

 

“I don't understand what his problem is!” the preteen girl shouted, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child. “I can take care of myself. I even saved him from a herd of walkers just now! Why does he have to keep treating me like a kid?”

 

“Because he's yer dad and he loves ya, that’s why,” her uncle replied before pausing to take a draw on his cigarette. “Yer dad knows how cruel this messed up world can be and will do everything and anything to keep his family safe, especially you.”

 

“I want the same thing,” she murmured as Rick walked up behind her. “I love Dad and Mom and Carl and you and the rest of Alexandria. That's why I want to help keep us alive like my dad has all this time. We are called the Survivors, after all.”

 

Daryl smiled and glanced at his brother who nodded. This exchange caused Judith, who had not noticed her father to turn around.

 

“Dad,” she began but Rick held up a hand cutting her off.

 

“You're right,” he admitted, lowering his hand. “I was too hard on you back there when I should have taken a step back to see what you can do. That's what partners should do.”

 

“Thanks, Dad,” said Judith, tears lined her eyes as she rushed forward and hugged her father fiercely. “I promise I won't let you down.”

 

“I know you won't,” he murmured, hugging her back. “One day you'll be the best survivor of us all. We’re all lucky to have you.”

 

_Good for ya, lil ass kicker,_ thought Daryl as he watched their exchange. _Ya got yer stubborn dad to see reason and someday ya’ll be running this place and we’ll all be in trouble._

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, read review and show the love!!**


End file.
